


up all night to get lucky

by timequakes



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timequakes/pseuds/timequakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alex finds something that was a white-elephant joke and turns it into something not so funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	up all night to get lucky

It’s Alex’s idea.

The stupid thing was a white elephant gift; she was unlucky enough to end up with it during a Christmas exchange and had forgotten all about it until Alex found it. It’s the first time either of them actually refers to what they do as sex. They’ve been doing what they do since London, and they’ve been doing it just fine without discussing it, and the whole thing just makes Abby so flustered and embarrassed that she says no without even thinking about it.

Alex drops it.

She comes at it from another angle later, crawling onto Abby’s lap during a commercial break and batting her eyelashes like the coquettish tease she knows she can be.

“It’ll be something different,” she says, kissing along Abby’s neck.

“Do we need something different?” She’s indignant, a little, because that sort of suggests she doesn’t do a good job the way things are already, but Alex just laughs and kisses her.

They kiss through the next fifteen minutes of whatever they were watching (Abby forgets), until Alex is tugging at Abby’s hair and Abby has one arm around Alex’s waist and the other hand around the back of Alex’s neck. When Alex tugs her off the couch she doesn’t think anything of it, she just follows, her legs numb enough that she bumps into a chair on her way and that makes Alex laugh which makes _her_ laugh which stops as soon as Alex fishes it out from the bottom drawer of the dresser.

It.

Abby can’t even _think_ it.

“No,” she says, “I told you, that was a joke. It wasn’t even _my_ joke.”

“How do you know you won’t like it if you don’t try it?”

“I don’t even want it. Why would I try it if I don’t want it?”

Alex slides her hand around the harness, considering it, and Abby reddens.

“Because I want it.”

She knows she has a choice. With Alex, she always has a choice. The thing is, the ‘something different’ is still eating at her, and the way Alex is holding it is making her feel like she needs to turn the thermostat down, and she knows that a large part of why she’s saying ‘no’ is because she _does_ want to do it, for Alex’s sake. But it’s still a strapon. And she’s still mortified.

Her silence is obvious enough that Alex smiles a little, reaching with one hand for Abby’s, and pulling her so that they stand toe to toe.

“Just try it,” she says, placing Abby’s hand on the harness, “for me.”

It fits over her hips just right but it’s cumbersome and she hates it the second she hovers over Alex on the bed and kisses her. It presses between them against Alex’s shorts and it makes things difficult and for the life of her she doesn’t understand the appeal, but it’s Alex so she deals with it, doing her best to ignore the fact that anything’s different until Alex kicks her shorts away and it’s too obvious to miss.

She feels like an idiot, and she almost takes it off except that Alex reaches for it.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Abby half-groans, because she might not but she knows that there’s something annoyingly hot about it anyway. Mostly what’s hot about it is that Alex wants it. Her being incompetent isn’t hot- she knows that for a fact.

“Switch with me,” Alex says, and for a second Abby thinks she means the harness until Alex sits up and pushes at her shoulder. She likes it even less lying on her back because now she really _can’t_ do anything. Alex kisses her, holding herself up with one hand, but her free hand goes between Abby’s legs.

“This is stupid.”

Abby means it a little less than she thought, though. She rests her hands at Alex’s hips, playing at the hem of her underwear, until Alex takes it upon herself to adjust and get rid of them. 

“Just,” she sighs, resting against Abby’s thighs, “humor me, okay?”

She doesn’t wait for an answer, and Abby figures that’s because she knows the answer. She lifts her hands away when Alex comes up on her knees; Alex hovers a little and uses one hand to position them before she settles again, and _then_ \- with Alex sinking down, eyes closed, lips parted- that’s when Abby gets it.

Because this frees up her hands.

Also- she gets to watch, which is something she definitely likes; this gives her the right angle and the right distance to see _everything_ , from the clench of Alex’s abs to the hair coming loose from her ponytail. Alex doesn’t move at first, and Abby rests her hands back on Alex’s hips to encourage her, surprised at the 180 she’s just made but beyond questioning it. Alex drops forward, bracing herself with a hand on the bed by Abby’s shoulder, and when she rolls her hips Abby is surprised that _she_ feels it.

It must be designed to do something on her end, or maybe it’s just the way it fits and how Alex is moving, but whatever it is Abby groans, and then _Alex_ groans, rolling her hips again. For a while Abby just gets used to it. Alex seems to know what she’s doing, sort of. Abby leans up a little to press an openmouthed kiss to Alex’s shoulder, and when she trails down to Alex’s collarbone she gets a soft whimper in reply that makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Experimentally, she lifts her hips.

Alex sits up a little, gasping, so Abby tries it again. She finds that if she focuses on Alex- the hair falling into her face, the gap that her bra leaves when she caves in her shoulders to suck in a breath, the way her sides curve and arch- it doesn’t matter that she doesn’t know what she’s doing. It’s an awkward angle for Abby but a good one for Alex; she brings both her hands back to Alex’s hips to steady her and is surprised when Alex grabs at one of her shoulders for purchase, digging in her fingers.

Whatever this was doing for her has stopped, pretty much, now that she’s the one moving, but she doesn’t mind because Alex’s reactions more than make up for it. She’s tired pretty quickly, because these aren’t muscles she’s ever had to use, but Alex doesn’t make it too far past that point before she grips Abby’s hips between her knees and starts to flip them.

She’s stronger than she looks and Abby knows that but she’s still surprised every time Alex manages to switch their positions. Abby wants to pull away, because it’s starting to catch up to her, but Alex locks her legs behind her back and there’s no way she’s going to fight that, especially not when Alex writhes, egging her on.

“You’re the worst,” she mutters, but she doesn’t mean it and Alex laughs breathlessly, pulling her down by the back of her neck into a kiss.

“Please,” she whispers sweetly against Abby’s lips, and that’s the end of it- she has to try.

And try she does. Her mortification takes a backseat because with Alex watching she can’t focus on anything else. She slides her hand along one of Alex’s bent legs, resting a hand behind her knee. At first her movements are a little jerky, because she’s nervous and confused and uncomfortable, but Alex’s soft noises of approval definitely help. When she figures out the angle she’s a little more confident, and it pays off because Alex outright whines, pressing her head against the mattress and arching up, and when Abby falls forward and catches herself on one elbow so that she can kiss the sound away she remembers that the pressure works both ways and has to drop her forehead to Alex’s shoulder just to breathe.

She braces herself on that one elbow, and other than having to move her hips she learns that the biggest difference is really that her other hand is free. She slides it along Alex's ribs, marveling at the panting rise and fall under her palm, kissing and nibbling at where Alex’s neck meets her shoulder. The pressure on her end is just right, just enough, but she’s pushing for Alex to go first, as always.

“God,” Alex murmurs, digging her nails into Abby’s shoulders and rolling her hips up in time, and Abby knows what that means- this part isn’t any different- so she brings her lips to Alex’s ear, then lets out a breath and moves her hand up to touch Alex over her bra. That’s all it takes for Alex to arch up again, this time clinging to Abby with one arm and digging her other hand into the comforter and muffling her drawn-out moan in Abby’s neck. Abby falters, losing her rhythm, and then she gives up and follows with a groan of her own, shuddering.

It takes her a while to catch her breath and become coherent again. By then Alex is stroking a hand along her back in lazy circles, and when Abby props herself up she laughs at the smile on Alex’s face.

“Don’t look too pleased with yourself,” she says, but she’s only teasing and Alex knows it.

Alex kisses her, shifting to part them, and obediently Abby slips out of the harness and pushes it aside so that she can grab Alex from behind and pull her close the way they usually end up, Alex’s back pressed into Abby’s chest.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?”

“You’re not gonna get me to say that I liked it.”

“You just did.”

“You’re not gonna get me to say it again.”

Alex laughs, craning her neck to kiss Abby’s chin and the corner of her mouth.

“You ready to switch places?”

Abby splutters, and Alex laughs even harder, rolling to face her.

“Just kidding.”

And she is.

Mostly.


End file.
